


The Princely Coffee

by KindaJustHere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bottling emotions, Hospitals, Human AU, Logan Angst, Logan doesn’t like feelings, Lots of Angst, M/M, None of then deserve this, POOR LO, Patton Angst, Poor Pat, Remus being a crackhead, Remus owns a coffee shop, Virgil Angst, analogical - Freeform, background Roceit, car crashes, logicality - Freeform, not beta read whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaJustHere/pseuds/KindaJustHere
Summary: Logan met Patton six years ago and fell in love.He never wants to do it again.





	1. Prologue

The band around his wrist felt heavy.  
Technically he could take it off, but why?  
That wouldn’t bring him back.

Logan was scared. He was scared of falling in love. He was scared of hurting others. But most of all, he was scared of himself, of his own emotions.

Six years ago, Logan met a man named Patton. Patton was unbelievably kind and childish. He was ridiculous, unpredictable, yet… he made Logan feel. He made Logan feel so, so many different things. So many things that he didn’t even know he could feel some of them.

Patton broke down all of the walls that Logan spent years building for himself. He crashed his way into the stoic man’s life without permission, yet Logan let him. He let the care-free, childlike guy with a rubber ducky backpack worm his way into his heart.

That was his first mistake.  
His second was falling in love.

Logan never meant to fall in love, in fact, he pretended he couldn’t feel the emotion for so long that he started to believe it, but he was oh so wrong.

Patton confessed to him in The Princely Coffee at exactly 2:42 PM on Wednesday, January 24.

Logan became Patton’s boyfriend in The Princely coffee at exactly 2:44 PM on Wednesday, January 24.

The two of them kept those dates close to their hearts in lockets, that they were wearing the day of their wedding.

The wedding was as beautiful as the grooms would describe each other. As their vows were exchanged and they were united, many years were shed. The first time since he was a child that Logan cried in front of someone. It truly wasn’t an exaggeration that it was the happiest day in their lives.

Three years later, that all changed.

A week before the incident, Logan had been notified that his passenger side’s airbags were not working. The two men were on their way to fix the issue when an 18-wheeler swerved in front of them.

Both men were emitted into the hospital with major injuries.

Logan was dismissed 4 weeks later.

Patton was not.

The funeral was as beautiful as their wedding, yet far more somber. Patton’s hospital band was still on his wrist, as was Logan’s.

Logan skipped the after-party in pure grief, unable to socialize with his family any longer. Soon enough, he found himself at The Princely Coffee once more. One of two regular customers, this time alone.

He glanced up at the new, unfamiliar host taking his order, Virgil, the name tag read.

As he met the man’s eyes, he say something strange, something familiar, something comforting.

Logan broke into sobs, his second time crying in front of others since a child.


	2. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus saves Logan from embarrassment... kinda

Virgil was frozen in place, looking at the man in front of him. He was dressed semi-formally and he looked fairly serious, that was until he burst into tears. Just then his boss, Remus Duke Princely, came to his rescue.

Remus heard the crying, came to see what was going on, but as he saw Logan, he sighed sadly, went around the counter and helped the man up and into the back room. Roman, his twin brother had mentioned that Logan might show up there after the funeral, as he wasn’t at the reception. Remus wished he could’ve made the funeral, but he had to help Virgil, his new employee, with the shop.

After a few minutes, Logan’s tears dried up and he finally looked at his old friend. Remus, Roman, Logan, And Patton had all been close even since before The Princely Coffee opened. In fact, Logan had helped with the finances before Roman could figure it out. Therefore, the back room wasn’t unfamiliar.

Remus shook his head and sighed. “Stay in here. You shouldn’t be out and about, especially near sentimental places.”

Logan seemed to ignore the mustache-clad man’s comment in turn for staring at his hospital wristband. “Can I get a coffee? Plain?”

Remus clicked his tongue sadly while exiting into the main workplace. “Tsk tsk, fine.”

Left alone in silence, Logan continued to stare at the plastic wristband with no describable emotion drawn on his face; complete apathy. The band read his full name and a bunch of numbers along with a barcode, not that he cared much the contents of it. Patton had on the same thing write at that moment, and that’s all that mattered to him.

When Remus returned, he placed Logan’s cup down (he made sure to get him a small) and a pair of scissors. Logan stared up at his friend questioningly, to which he pointed at Logan’s band.

“You gotta take it off one day.”

As soon as Remus left, Logan picked up the scissors, throwing them at the wall like a frisbee, only for them to get stuck there by the blades. Normally, he would be impressed with himself, but today it wasn’t amazing. Nothing was amazing without Patton.

The break room door opened once more, to which Logan look up to be greeted once again by the new employee, Virgil, who promptly screeched slightly at the sight of Logan. Though startled, the newfound widower only raised an eyebrow and took a sip from his coffee.

When the scissors in the wall were spotted, Virgil seemed to get upset. “Really dude? You’re just gonna waltz in here, break down, then take advantage of my not-so-usually friendly manager to destroy the building? That’s gonna have to be fixed!”

Logan sighed. “Yeah. I know. I’ll pay for it when Roman pays me back for all the free labor I did doing his job.”

The new cashier paused for a second. “You know Roman?”

Logan straightened his tie and held out his hand. “Yeah. Remus too. I’m Logan Sanders, the guy that used to run the finances and the one in the picture by the front door who met his husband here.”

Virgil seemed to realize his mistake at fussing at the strange man and shook his hand quickly. “Oh, shit, sorry. Would’ve been different if I recognized you. You’re kinda a legend here.”

Logan hummed with disinterest. “So I’ve heard.”

Looking up at the clock, the purple-haired employee eyes-widened. “Fuck! I gotta get back to work! See you later Sanders!” He left the room quickly with a two finger salute. 

Logan sighed longing at his hospital band, quietly whispering, “language.”


End file.
